Father And Son
by ShamelessSpocker
Summary: A Filk done to the song "Father And Son" by Yusuf Islam (Cat Stevens). Sarek wants Spock to follow in his father's footsteps; Spock wants to go out into the universe. It'll come to blows before either sees the logic of the other. I highly recommend you listen to the song; it's beautiful. Rated K .


I do not own Star Trek (::tears::) and I definitely don't own the song "Father and Son". They are the genius work of Gene Roddenberry and Yusuf Islam (formerly Cat Stevens), respectively. I'm just borrowing both for a bit, and promise to return them. The term "Time" comes from the novel _Sarek_ by A.C. Crispin.

* * *

_(Father:)_

_It's not time to make a change, just relax, take it easy_

_You're still young, that's your fault, there's so much you have to know_

Sarek privately thought his son was a genius. Naturally, being Vulcan, he would be intelligent. But Spock was even more so than the others. However, at 18 he was headstrong and independent. If Sarek could just get him to calm down and look at things rationally….

_Find a girl, settle down, if you want you can marry_

_Look at me, I am old, but I'm happy_

There were certain things every Vulcan had to take care of. These things weren't spoken of. But you had to plan for these things, and Sarek knew in his heart that the bonding between Spock and T'Pring wasn't going to make it. Spock was going to have to find a mate on his own, before his Time approached. Sarek wished he could impress the importance of this to his son. However, Privacy dictated silence on the matter.

_I was once like you are now, and I know that it's not easy_

_To be calm when you've found something going on_

Spock had been quietly researching Starfleet, and more specifically, Starfleet Academy. Rumor had it they were accepting aliens into their classes, although few had applied. Sarek knew this was a knee-jerk reaction to their last discussion of Spock's duties in the Clan. Spock didn't want to be tied down to Vulcan. That was no matter. There were off-world research opportunities available. He didn't have to take this route.

_But take your time, think a lot, why, think of everything you've got_

_For you will still be here tomorrow but your dreams may not._

Starfleet. While the Vulcans had made First Contact with the humans and had encouraged their interstellar dreams, that didn't mean they always agreed with their methods. The humans had a very militaristic view of the universe, and still operated under the idea that might equaled right. There was no place for Sarek's son in Starfleet. What if he had to take a life in the line of duty? How would he ever justify it to himself? No, Spock would attend the Vulcan Science Academy, like his father and his father's father.

_(Son:)_

_How can I try to explain, when I do he turns away again_

_It's always been the same, same old story_

Spock lay on his bed and closed his eyes. He had been taught since he was just a small child that one day he would take his place among the great scientists of Vulcan. His whole life had been leading up to this point. But he didn't _want_ to go to the VSA. He wanted to roam the stars, meet new life forms, actually get out and discover the universe. Starfleet was his great chance. Why couldn't his father see that?

_From the moment I could talk I was ordered to listen_

_Now there's a way and I know that I have to go away_

_I know I have to go_

Spock had asked his mother for her blessing to go to Starfleet Academy, and she had given it freely. Now all he had to do was manage to not get disowned for what he was about to do. He knew he'd never get his father's approval. But he could ease the blow somewhat. Tonight at dinner he was going to tell him. Hopefully it would go over smoothly.

_(Father (Son):)_

_It's not time to make a change, just sit down, take it slowly_

_(Away, away, away)_

_You're still young, that's your fault, there's so much you have to go through_

_(I know I have to make this decision)_

Sarek stood on the balcony, watching his son say goodbye to his mother. Harsh words had been spoken all around, and there was no taking them back. However, all Sarek wanted was for his son to be happy. If it meant he had to fight wars alongside the humans, then all Sarek could do was hope his son came home safely. He wished he could say goodbye, but his stubborn pride wouldn't let him go down to him.

_Find a girl, settle down, if you want you can marry_

_(Alone)_

_Look at me, I am old, but I am happy_

_(No)_

What would Spock find out there in the universe? Would the others accept him for the unique individual he was? Would they know the vast intelligence hidden behind those gentle brown eyes? Would they stick up for his dreams and encourage him along the way? And when that Time came, who would stand by Spock? So many questions, so few answers.

_(Son (Father):)_

_All the times that I've cried keeping all the things I knew inside_

_(Stay, stay, stay)_

_It's hard but it's harder to ignore it_

_(Why must you go and make this decision)_

Spock kissed his mother's cheek, wet with her tears. He knew she had heard the argument between him and his father the night before. He knew he placed her in a terrible position, siding with her son instead of her husband. But it felt good to have at least one parent support him in his decision.

_If they were right I'd agree but it's them they know not me_

_(Alone?)_

_Now there's a way and I know that I have to go away_

_I know I have to go_

He would be at Starfleet Academy four years, and then be placed on a ship. He didn't know if he would return home before his first assignment. Four years was a long time. Maybe Sarek would have forgiven him by then. Maybe in four years he could make Sarek proud of him again. There were always possibilities. Spock gave his mother one last hug, then shouldered his duffel bag and walked out the door.


End file.
